User blog:EmeraldTulip/Remember, This Disaster All Started With an Oil Spill
Title: Remember, This Disaster All Started With an Oil Spill Rating: K+ Genre: Friendship, adventure, humor, a tiny bit of angst Characters: The Elite Force minus Skylar, Douglas Pairing(s): None, though Skoliver is vaguely mentioned Summary: It all started with a simple mission: stop an oil spill from spreading. The disaster quickly became a few kidnappings, a villain returning, and (of course) emergency flashlights in Douglas’s socks. Warnings: Well, this whole story comes from a group of crazy minds. We love it. Notes: 'Alright, everyone, time for things to get crazy! On the Elite Force Wiki, me and the people I will list below were all involved in a roleplay. What we came up with was (in all humbleness) pure genius. Also, yes, I got all of their permission to write this. Bree: EmeraldTulip me Chase: Susz (Susz13) Kaz: TheUnknownBlock (UnknownBlock) Oliver: MartyMcBean (ChaseMcFly) Douglas: TheatreChristianManiac (Duggie Davenport) We couldn’t get anyone to play Skylar or Mr. Davenport, sorry. We had some people occasionally double as villains, but I won’t spoil that here! Also, this dialogue is taken directly from the roleplay, starting with the fourth line, with only minor editing here and there. Mostly taking out the background conversations we were having in between actions, adding in some stuff that made the rest coherent (due to people leaving and coming back and such). The storytelling is all me. Enjoy, everyone! XXX “Things are boring now that Skylar’s visiting Caldera,” Oliver complained as he flopped onto the couch next to Kaz. “When’s she coming back?” “Not for another week or so,” Kaz reminded him. Oliver groaned. “Great. Can’t things be more exciting?” As if on cue, the mission alert went off, and Douglas’s voice came over the loudspeaker system. Since Davenport was in Mission Creek with Tasha and newborn Kira, the ex-evil genius was in charge. “Guys, there’s an oil spill at the docks, with incoming boats—with passengers!” “Oh no!” Oliver exclaimed, though his face betrayed his excitement. Chase and Bree ran down the stairs, both miraculously already in their mission suits, as Douglas repeated, “Oil spill at the docks!” “That could harm a ton of ocean life,” Chase informed them, already halfway into the hyperlift. “Come on, guys.” Kaz and Oliver ran upstairs to change into their mission suits and ran back down, meeting the rest of the team (sans Skylar) team in Mission Command. Chase opened his mouth, clearly about to formulate a mission plan, but Kaz interrupted him. “Don’t worry,” the dark-haired boy grinned, “I’ll shoot a fireball at it! That’ll stop it!” “No, no!” Bree yelped as Chase smacked his forehead. “Don’t do that!” “No fire,” Douglas said, dumbing it down for Kaz. “Fire bad.” “Wait,” Oliver realized, “maybe I’ll just freeze it!” “Then the boats won’t be able to get to the docks,” Chase pointed out. “I can always use my speed to contain it first,” Bree suggested. “Then only a small patch will freeze.” “That’s a good idea, Bree,” Chase complimented in a rare moment of absent-mindedness. Douglas nodded in agreement. “Then Chase can use his molecularkinesis to lift it or dissolve it… whichever’s easier.” “Okay, yeah,” Bree summarized, “I’ll use my speed to contain it, Oliver will freeze it, Chase will get rid of it, and Kaz can fly in and get people off the boats. “Let’s fly down there!” Oliver exclaimed! “I can’t fly!” Chase retorted. “Or run,” Bree interjected. “I can run there.” Chase just let out a frustrated noise, and Bree laughed. “I can speed you, Chase.” “I hate being the slowest member of the group,” Chase grumbled, though he obviously accepted Bree’s help. “Well, at least you cured Skylar. One thing that Oliver couldn’t!” Kaz teased. “Dang burn, Kaz,” Douglas half-punned, half-complimented. Chase chuckled, but Oliver looked offended as they piled into the hyperlift. “Kaz, you take that back! I’m really mad at you!” Kaz just laughed and ran out of the hyperlift, right over the ledge on the balcony. Bree grabbed Chase’s arm and sped out the door as Oliver, still frustrated, followed Kaz off the edge of the balcony. XXX “Alright, let’s get this started!” Oliver cried as he stumbled to the ground (rather humiliating, as he’d just watched Kaz make a flawless landing). Bree’s form stopped blurring for a second, just long enough to drop Chase, before she streaked off over the water and began to run in a circle, creating a vacuum to contain the oil. “Activate cryoblast!” Oliver shouted, more for effect than actual need to, as he rose into the air over the oil patch. Holding out his hand, the frost worked its way down until it was just a giant frozen black block in the water. ''“Chase, use your molecularkinesis to get rid of it,” Douglas said over the comms. “Got it,” Chase replied, holding his hand out and closing his eyes as Oliver touched down again. Once he caught his balance, he glared at Kaz. “I’m still mad at you for that comment, take it back!” Kaz just shrugged. “Kaz, use your fire to disintegrate this… frozen chunk!” Douglas ordered. Kaz frowned, but Chase yelled, “Kaz! Fire, now!” and he did as he was told. They watched it crumble to dust. “Okay, it’s dissolved,” Chase stated—Captain Obvious, much? “Let’s go fly the people off the boats,” Oliver grumbled. “I just wish you’d let it go, Kaz.” “Okay, Oliver,” Kaz said, and Oliver looked genuinely surprised. “I’m sorry… that I am never going to let you forget this!” “Kaz!” Oliver protested. As the boys argued, Bree evidently decided to do their job and check the boats for people, because she skidded to a stop in front of the others with a confused look on her face. “There aren’t any people in the boats. So… mission accomplished, good job, blah blah blah.” Kaz smirked. “Oliver, some things you just can’t be good at. Like controlling your powers, unlike me! “I can so control my powers!” Oliver retorted, squirting Kaz with a blast of water from his finger. Bree glanced around, surveying the area. “I don’t see anyone rescued, but there was no one on any of the boats… so I think the question is: why are the boats empty?” Oliver frowned. “Maybe someone kidnapped the people?” “Good… return back once you are done… mission par—” Douglas’s voice cut in and out before dissolving completely into static. “Douglas?” Chase tapped his comm, as though that motion would fix it. “Douglas?” He looked up, panicky. “We lost him!” Bree snapped her fingers. “No, it’s a setup. That’s what this is!” “I’ll go back to Davenport Tower, see if Douglas is alright,” Chase said. “You three, stay here. The culprits might come back to the scene of the crime.” “How are you going to get back?” Bree asked. “I’ll cash in a favor with a friend who lives in this area, borrow his car,” Chase explained. “Shouldn’t take me more than fifteen minutes.” XXX Sixteen minutes later, the comms buzzed to life. “Chase? Douglas?” Bree asked immediately. Instead, a woman’s voice flooded through the little devices. “Hello, this is Oliver’s mother. Mr. Terror, as I may be known more commonly as. I have Douglas Davenport as my prisoner, along with some small, doll-like boy I assume is Chase.” “Oh, no,” Oliver moaned. “Mom’s gotten out of prison.” “I take it that’s not good?” Bree snipped. “Yeah, it’s not!” Oliver snapped, opening his channel. “Mom, what do you want from us?” Her laugh came through as a few sharp cracks of static. “Oh, nothing. Just want to see how long it takes for you to find me.” “We’re coming, Douglas!” Oliver insisted. “No, don’t! It’s a tr—“ ''The transmission cut off. “Oh, no!” Kaz cried before turning to Oliver. “Hey, do you think she can remember my name?” “Well, she has Chase ''and ''Douglas. Great,” Bree sighed. “And I really wish I knew what you’re talking about, Kaz.” “Well, if she doesn’t, I can finally use my new normo name… Matchead!” Kaz said excitedly. Oliver ignored him. “Hey, Bree, have you ever experienced something like this?” “Something like what?” Bree replied distractedly, obviously deep in thought and worried about her brother and creator. “Where you went to rescue someone you cared about and it was a trick.” Bree shook herself out of her stupor. “Uh… yes. Multiple times. First there was Mr. Davenport, then there was Leo, then there was Chase… we all kept trying anyway.” Kaz nodded. “Well, that’s exactly what we’ll keep doing!” XXX Chase groaned and opened his eyes. “Guys,” he forced out of his mouth, tongue feeling like sandpaper. When no one answered, he glanced around, blinking furiously. “Where am I? It’s extremely dark in here…” He stumbled to his feet and reached out for the wall, walking forward a few steps. He abruptly walked into a low beam and fell to the ground. “Ow.” XXX “This is so obviously a trap,” Oliver muttered as he paced on the dock. “Oliver, we do not need a tarp!” Kaz insisted, remembering the past ‘tarp’ incident. “Yeah, it’s a trap,” Bree murmured, sitting cross-legged on the wooden floor. “But we really don’t have a choice… unless we want Chase and Douglas to die.” She stood, a spark suddenly in her eyes. “Hey, bring that tarp just in case. I have an idea.” XXX “Seriously, this place is creepy,” Chase said to no one in particular. “Is anyone else in here?” He shouted. “Mmph. ''Mmph.” “Douglas!” Chase realized. “Where are you?” When he stumbled around to no avail, he snapped, “This is why you should’ve given me night vision!” The next muffled shout suspiciously sounded like the word phone. Chase patted his pockets. “No, my phone is gone.” After a few more muffled words shot into the gloom, and Chase began using his super hearing to hone in on the voice. Unfortunately, he walked right into another beam. “I’m gonna break my nose this way!” XXX “Do we know where my mom is?” Oliver asked. “Aren’t they at Davenport Tower?” Bree pointed out. “Mr. Terror sent the message through our comms, which are only accessible from Mission Command.” Oliver nodded. “Okay, so we think they’re at Davenport Tower.” “Unless she moved them,” Bree countered. “Then, theoretically, they could be anywhere.” Oliver nodded again. “That’s right.” “Well, I can always run throughout the city and check,” Bree suggested. “Maybe we can use the tarp to save them!” Kaz insisted. “Maybe, Kaz,” Oliver sighed. Bree groaned. “Cool it with the tarp, I have a plan for that!” XXX “I think my nose is broken,” Chase murmured as he stumbled through the dark room. He suddenly collided with a warm body, though he managed to catch himself before he fell. “There you are, Douglas!” As Douglas continued to yell through his gag, Chase managed to untie the ropes around him and ripped the tape off his mouth. “Ow!” Douglas yelped. “Sorry. Are you okay?” “That smarts!” Douglas complained. “Sorry.” “Nah, it’s okay,” Douglas waved him off. Chase glanced around in the darkness. “Do you know why we’re here? Or where we are? My GPS is jammed.” Douglas shook his head. “No. And how are we supposed to fight our way out without weapons?” “There’s a reason you have the smartest man in the world at your side,” Chase grinned. XXX “Okay, I’m checking the city now,” Bree’s voice came over the comms, slightly drowned out by the sound of air rushing through. The wind suddenly died down, a sign she’d stopped running. “Guys, I think they’re in a warehouse on the other side of town!” “You sure?” “I can hear someone, and the lights are on when the whole warehouse should be abandoned.” “Alright!” Oliver grinned at his best friend. “Let’s fly over.” “Yeah, get over here.” “Maybe the warehouse is a gas station!” Kaz speculated as he and Oliver rose into the air. “I’ll use my fireballs… just kidding,” he said hastily as Oliver glared at him. “Let’s go!” Pushing their limits, the boys found the coordinates Bree sent to them and hovered above. “Well, that’s a'' warehouse,” Oliver said. “Is it the right one?” ''“Yeah, I see you,” Bree said, waving up at them. “That’s the one.” “How are we going to get in?” Oliver asked as he tumbled to the ground. “Okay, so here’s the plan,” Bree said, evidently taking her brother’s position as strategist for the time being. “Kaz, break open the door, then you and Oliver distract Mr. Terror. Give me the tarp. I’ll go get Chase and Douglas.” She stopped for a beat and then followed with, “Also, yes, know it’s not the best plan. There’s a reason I’m not the genius. Anyway, go!” “Here you go,” Kaz handed Bree the tarp and promptly smashed a hole in the door with a blast of fire. “Come on, failure doctor!” “Mom!” Oliver yelled as they barreled inside, coming face-to-face with the villain. “And don’t call me that, Kaz!” Behind them, they saw Bree shimmer out of the visible spectrum, taking the tarp with her. Kaz continued to play along. “Who is Kaz? I am Matchead! “Fine, don’t call me that, Matchead!” Oliver corrected, blasting ice at the side door, trapping Mr. Terror. “Much better, Failure!” Kaz laughed. “Enough with the failure!” XXX Meanwhile, Chase and Douglas managed to bust through the door, entering a very dimly lit room with a laptop on the single table. Douglas immediately opened stand began to type, which Chase took as a sign that he was trying to find information. “We’ve been kidnapped by Mr. Terror, the villain, in an attempt to capture her son,” Douglas reported after a moment of typing. “Oliver.” “Why?” Douglas turned. “She wants to kidnap Oliver and make him evil like her!” There was a sudden loud crashing noise, accompanied by shouts. Chase lifted his hands and put up his force field, telling Douglas to “stay close.” “We need to warn them!” Douglas insisted. “I’ll send a message to Bree’s chip,” Chase assured him, closing his eyes and tapping his temple. The click he heard confirmed that the message had been sent. “Mr. Terror, we’ve come to see you!” someone shouted from the other room. “Hey, I found a mini flashlight in my socks,” Douglas informed his son. Chase just shook his head. “I don’t even want to know.” XXX Bree felt her chip buzz, and then a message popped up in her vision—from Chase. Reading it quickly, she smirked. “Yeah, we already know that. We’re here right now.” Sending the message, she continued to check all the doors in hopes of finding her brother. “Don’t kill me!” Kaz shouted at Mr. Terror as the villain advanced. “You’ll be hearing from my lawyers… well, I can’t afford lawyers with all my siblings. They’re total money sponges!” “Listen, Mom, I want you to give Chase and Douglas back,” Oliver demanded. That’s great, Kaz and Oliver, keep distracting her! ''Bree thought. Then Oliver dropped a bombshell. “For the price of wiping Skylar’s memories!” “Wait, what?” Bree gasped aloud, almost blowing her cover. Oliver’s lips moved but no sound came, as though he was whispering something to himself. To cover for his friend, Kaz shouted, “Hey, Mr. Terror! How do you make your hair so nice? Trick question, you don’t!” He promptly threw himself to the side to avoid a plasmic blast from the villain’s hands. “Uh, anyway, I hope you consider my offer?” Oliver grasped at the straws. ''Oliver, we are going to have words later! ''Bree thought furiously as she checked another door. XXX “They got the message, Douglas,” Chase informed him as he read Bree’s quick text. “But… why do you have a mini flashlight in your sock?” Douglas shrugged. “Emergencies happen. I knew I would be kidnapped eventually.” “You ''knew?” “I could’ve gotten kidnapped so I always keep them on me. I never knew when it would happen,I just thought it might happen soon,” Douglas explained. Abruptly, the door swung open and a glaring light flooded the room. “Hi,” Bree said, looking especially chipper as she popped back into visibility. Chase sighed. “Okay… let’s go.” XXX “There they are!” Douglas shouted as Bree lead them back to where the boys were holding off Mr. Terror. Quick as lightning, Bree sprang forward and used her speed to tie the tarp around Mr. Terror’s head and bind her wrists. She stepped back to admire her handiwork. “See, I said the tarp would be useful!” Back to business immediately, she ordered, “Kaz, Oliver, use your powers to create a superpower-proof cage around her!” “Hey, I found my mini gun I keep in my waistband,” Douglas said randomly, pulling out the weapon. Ignoring him, Kaz laughed. “Ha! I knew the tarp would be useful! Me and Bree are also better strategists than you, Oliver!” Bree sighed. “Just use your powers to trap her.” Then she grinned. “But you’re right, Kaz, we rock!” “I want to blast her,” Douglas grumbled, finger twitching over the trigger of his blaster. “Just use your powers!” Chase cried. The other two boys stopped arguing, looking at him with confused eyes. “Well, all you had to do was ask,” Kaz said. “I’ll speed here to wherever you guys keep your super prisoners,” Bree said, gingerly touching the side of the “cage”, wreathed in fire and ice. The powers seemed to negate each other, and it wasn’t even hot. “Ha, I did it better,” Kaz boasted. “Shut up,” Oliver retorted. “Failure!” Kaz countered. “I’m no failure!” Bree sighed and whispered into Chase’s ear. Her brother nodded and walked out, just as Oliver punched Kaz. With his super strength. “Hey!” Bree yelled, trying to get their attention. “Stop! Guys, do you have, like, a pipeline or something to store your criminals safely?” “Oh, that’s it!” Kaz yelled. “Time to break the ice!” He fired at Oliver, launching him across the room and smacking him into a wall. Figuring they would wear themselves down soon enough, Douglas replied to Bree’s question. “Yeah, Davenport Industries has a military base.” She sighed. “That’s only bionic-proof.” Pausing for a minute, she said, “You know what, their supervillain jail is near Mighty Med in Pennsylvania. I remember Skylar mentioning it, she said it was still functioning even though the hospital is gone. I’ll be right back.” She grabbed the cage with Mr. Terror inside and was off in an instant. “Ow,” Oliver groaned as he peeled himself from the ground. “What was that?” Kaz just whistled innocently. “Where’d Chase go?” Oliver inquired, looking around. “Oh, I sent him home,” Bree said over the comms. “He does ''not handle kidnappings well. He was muttering stuff about flashlights and emergency socks.”'' “I know, he was being a baby,” Douglas said. “It was emergency flashlights in my socks and a gun in my waistband.” “Seriously, how did I end up on the floor?” Oliver demanded. “Don’t worry, Failure! I’m coming to help you! I know you can’t figure things out anymore,” Kaz smirked. Oliver glared. “Kaz, if you don’t stop, I’m going to punch you to Jupiter.” “You’re a cow!” Kaz declared. “You know why? You’re UDDERLY stupid. Ha!” he laughed at is own bad pun. “Well, you’re a monster. And extreme one,” Oliver retorted. Then he grinned wickedly. “Extremely stupid.” “Hey, boys, no violence,” Bree said. She paused. “Take it out on Roman and Riker, because they just broke into our house and took your video games.” “Yes, break it up,” Douglas said. “Yeah, Kaz, break it up!” Oliver called. Kaz shrugged. “Okay. Just like you broke up on your chances with Skylar.” Ignoring him, Oliver asked, “Now Roman and Riker? Will it ever end?” “Oh,” Bree said. “I’m looking at the security feed… they took Chase, too. Two kidnappings in one day, what are the odds?” “Great,” Douglas groaned. “Now he needs my emergency flashlights and mini gun.” XXX This time, when Chase woke up, he understood the situation immediately. “Again?” he groaned. “At least I can see this time.” He tried to stand, only to get pulled back by cuffs latching him to the chair. He tried to activate his laser bo to break the chains, but it didn’t work. “Must be a bionic cancelers.” Glancing around, he spotted discarded object of Roman and Riker’s scattered around the room. “They must have one…” He spotted what he was looking for by his foot, and he stretched out far enough to snag it under his toe. He managed to to flip it into his hand, and he began to pick the locks. He grinned. “At least their hair is so long, they have bobby pins.” XXX “Kaz, don’t say one more thing about Chase getting Skylar’s powers back!” Oliver insisted. “Fine,” Kaz said easily. “Remember when you didn’t get Skylar’s powers back?” Bree laughed as she sped up. “He got you there, Oliver.” “That’s just as bad!” Oliver protested. “And I did get them back, just when they were contaminated by evil. So there!” “Well, you need to be more explicit!” Kaz declared. “And Skylar would beg to differ!” “Yeah, Oliver, I don’t think that really counts,” Bree added. “Plus, I recall Kaz telling me that both of you got them back.” “Yeah!” Kaz called. “Are you not giving your best friend any credit?” Oliver glared. “Bree, whose side are you on?” “No one’s,” she replied cheerfully, winking at him. “I’m just stating the facts.” Unfortunately, her positive demeanor seemed to only tick him off. “You know what? I’m setting out on my own!” “Oh, boy,” Bree’s grin dropped from her face. “No one likes me! No one respects me!” Oliver yelled. “Seriously, boys, can’t we take this anger and dedication out on Roman and Riker?” Bree tried helplessly before Oliver stormed out. “They stole your video games!” she called after him, trying to get him to come back. “I’ll go get him.” She sped out. XXX “I located Chase,” Douglas told Kaz. “He’s in the subway tunnel on 6th street. Could you go get him?” Kaz was still staring wide-eyed at where Oliver had been standing moments before, but he nodded. He streaked through the air and found Chase running out of the subway station, shaking off shackles. “I escaped by myself that time,” the teenage genius said proudly. XXX Oliver jumped down the tunnel that lead to Mighty Max, quickly finding where Bree had stashed his mother. Shattering the ice with a flick of his finger, he allowed Mr. Terror a moment to regain her bearings. She was, unfortunately, still surrounded by fire, but Oliver could figure that out later. Her lips moved, but he couldn’t hear her. A side effect of the second half of her cage, probably. Her expression said, What are you doing? He shrugged slightly at her. “Mr. Terror… Mom… I’m ready to join you.” “Whoa, Oliver, a little overboard, don’t you think?” Bree asked, skidding to a stop behind him. “Also yes, I followed you here. Not like a stalker, but like I was concerned about you.” “No, Bree,” Oliver growled. “Evil is my only option.” “Uh, I don’t think that’s true.” “Listen, Bree, no one cares about me,” Oliver insisted. Kaz suddenly dropped out of the tunnel, bringing Chase with him. “Whoa, Oliver. You’ve taken it too far. I’m sorry, okay?” “Oliver, don’t turn evil,” Chase pleaded. “I mean, you could always try to take our Roman and Riker for stealing your video games, because that’s a good way to take out your anger,” Bree suggested again. Oliver sighed, rubbing his temples. “Guys, I just want to time travel. Go back and change everything. Then I can rejoin you. Make things better.” Bree shook her head. “No, don’t do that, Oliver!” Oliver frowned. “Why not?” “Playing with time never ends well, we’ve all seen the movies,” Bree reasoned. “You might also create a parallel universe, and/or erase yourself from history. So yes, I think we’d all prefer it id you didn’t die.” Oliver paused. “Answer me this: do you care about me? All of you.” “Oliver, of course I do,” Kaz replied immediately. Bree nodded. “I guess that translates into yes, we care.” “Oliver, don’t do it,” Chase said. “I get how you’re feeling, but don’t do it.” “Then don’t rub it in,” Oliver said quietly. “Big deal. I didn’t get Skylar’s powers back. It’s kinda your fault, but…” “Wait, how is it my fault?” Chase asked. “Can you apologize for accomplishing my lifelong dream?” “Oliver…” Kaz trailed off. “I’m sorry. It’s just… I finally had something to say to you. Do you have any idea how much you made fun of me? It was unbearable but I knew it made you feel good about yourself, so I put up with it. I just… couldn’t handle it anymore, and had to retaliate.” Chase nodded in agreement. “Oliver, I’m extremely sorry. I just wanted to help you.” “Chase, I forgive you,” Oliver said. “We’re friends.” He turned to Kaz. “And Kaz, I’m sorry, too. I didn’t realize, I guess…” “So, will you fix the cage and come home with us?” Bree asked. Oliver nodded. “Sorry, Mom.” He replaced the frost wreathing with the fire, and Mr. Terror was trapped once more. “It’s secure. Can we go back to Centium?” Chase nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been kidnapped two too many times today.” “Yes, let’s go before Chase gets kidnapped again,” Bree said, shooting a teasing look at her brother. “Roman and Riker are still loose, right?” Kaz asked. “Yeah, but I managed to set them back a while,” Chase grinned mischievously. Oliver smiled. “Good. Now, let’s go home.” XXX '''In case you’re wondering why Chase gets captured so much, Susz kept glitching out for a few minutes, so we had to make excuses as to why Chase wasn’t saying anything XD But hey, I think this was a success! One last time, credits for the story as a whole go to me, Susz, TheUnknownBlock, MartyMcBean, and TheatreChristianManiac (their names on fanfiction.net)! Go check out these amazing authors and people in general! We might end up continuing this story, in which case this should be updated in a month or so. That’s our next chat party. I’ll keep ya’ll posted! ~Emerald Category:Blog posts